bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuki Bakugo (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810587 |idalt = |has_altart = |altname = Katsuki Bakugo |no = 8434 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 39, 45, 48, 54, 57, 63, 66, 72 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 13, 13, 13, 13, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 36, 39, 45, 48, 54, 57, 63, 66, 72, 78, 84 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 12, 12, 12, 12, 7, 7, 7, 7, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 36, 39, 45, 48, 54, 57, 63, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 11, 11, 11, 11, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 33, 42, 51, 60, 69, 75, 81, 87 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 12, 17, 17, 12, 12, 12, 6 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 45, 48, 51, 54, 60, 63, 66, 69, 75, 78, 81, 87, 90, 96, 99 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 9, 9, 9, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Arrogant and aggressive, Katsuki is supremely confident in both his martial abilities and his explosive Quirk. Although he is known for being reckless and brash, Katsuki can be surprisingly kind when he wants to be. His Quirk is aptly named Explosion, and it is more than a match for villains and heroes alike. During the U.A. Final Exam, he would be paired up with his rival against the hero he has idolized since infancy—All Might. |summon = Needless to say...I'll be a hero that surpasses even you! |fusion = There's no point in winning against some punk! There's no point if I can't do better than Deku! |evolution = |hp_base = 5446 |atk_base = 2880 |def_base = 1981 |rec_base = 1981 |hp_lord = 7780 |atk_lord = 4000 |def_lord = 2830 |rec_lord = 2830 |hp_anima = 8672 |rec_anima = 2592 |atk_breaker = 4238 |def_breaker = 2592 |def_guardian = 3068 |rec_guardian = 2711 |def_oracle = 2711 |rec_oracle = 3187 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Almost Villainy |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts Fire elemental damage, hugely boosts critical damage & 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Light, Dark types |lsnote = 175% elemental damage & 150% critical damage |bb = Explosive Speed Turbo |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), considerably boosts own Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns & boosts own max HP |bbnote = 200% + 100% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 60% HP to Atk, 450% BB Atk, 120% parameter boost and 60% crit rate of Fire types & 15% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Stun Grenade |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 8 combo Fire attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 450% BB Atk, 150% elemental damage & 100% critical damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300~700 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Howitzer Impact |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 400% elemental damage, 300% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 40% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Fiery Temper |esitem = Grenadier Bracers |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters when All Might is in the same Squad, greatly boosts Atk relative to remaining HP and greatly boosts Fire elemental damage when Grenadier Bracers is equipped, greatly boosts critical damage & 40% additional damage reduction |esnote = 0.8% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining, 100% elemental damage & 100% critical damage |evofrom = |evointo = 810588 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Fire Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon II - Aug. 08, 07:00 PST - Aug. 22, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Greatest Hero Token |bazaar_1_desc = Escape Through the Gate |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0020_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = My Hero Academia Collaboration |addcatname = Katsuki1 }}